This is my biome ( parody of payphone)
Lyrics This is my biome It's what I call home, All of my time I've spent building you. From the moment I spawned, Whenever I log on. I know it will always be me and you. ' ' And it was cold like december, The wasteland you used to be. But I put you in at the center, Now your beautiful I agree. Now it’s too late to keep on playing, Time to log off for the night. I’d never call it time wasted, I’ll be right back when it’s bright. ' ' I’ve spent all of my time, To put up the lights, With no end in sight, Think I’m doing it right. I’ll never be done, Even when the sun sets, I’ll be here all night. ' ' This is my biome. It’s what I call home. All of my time I’ve spent building you. From the moment I’ve spawned, Whenever I log on, I know it will always be me and you. ' ' And if I ever lose you then thats it. So Imma save your file I’ll never miss. And all those other worlds will never get, I wish you had some lips that I could kiss. Cause this is my biome. ' ' Can’t wait to get on tomorrow, I’d never miss one single day. Cause when It’s me and my biome, Never think of going away. You can expect me to mine, There’s a good feeling in the air. I’m always hoping to find some diamonds so I’m going… ' ' I’ve spent all of my time, To put up the lights, With no end in sight. Think I’m doing it right. I’ll never be done, Even when the sun sets I’ll be here all night. ' ' This is my biome, It’s what I call home, All of my time I’ve spent building you. From the moment I’ve spawned, Whenever I log on, I’ll know it will always be me and you. And if I ever lose you then thats it. So Imma save your file I’ll never miss. And all those other worlds will never get. I wish you had some lips that I could kiss. Cause this is my biome ' ' Man, let me tell you one thing It’s kind of creepy how much I love my biome to you I’m gonna cling Forever I’m never gonna sever this bond Whatever the weather, Whether it’s cold or hot like the nether Whatever. That’s what I say to them creeper's Get out my face, get out my house it’s a keeper I’m a sleeper, no fear when I’m sleeping I don’t hear the peep or the gurgle from an endearing enderman I’m tellin’ you it’s you and me to the end man All these diamonds that I wanna spend man Get you some good looking blocks, that’s the trend man I do it only because you’re my friend, man And I’ll be saying that all night It’s the truth I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t know For you? I’d put up a, fight, happy to say THIS IS MY… ' ' This is my biome It’s what I call home, All of my time I’ve spent building you. From the moment I spawned, Whenever I log on, I know it will always be me and you. ' ' And if I ever lose you then that’s it. So Imma save your file I’ll never miss. And all those other worlds will never get, I wish you had some lips that I could kiss. Cause'' This is my biome''.